In Your Arms
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Bonnie never wanted to fall in love or feel safe. But she did, with a blonde haired, blue eyed, Son of Ipswich. Ronnie. Rating might change.
1. Homecoming

**In Your Arms**

Bonnie never wanted to fall in love or feel safe. But she did, with a blonde haired, blue eyed Son of Ipswich, hard.

Ronnie (Reid/Bonnie)

One-sided Bamon

* * *

1. Homecoming

Twenty-four year old Bonnie Bennett walked down the streets of her hometown. It had been a few years since she had been in Mystic Falls, she had been studying a law degree at Harvard and had just graduated. And now she was back and off to visit her now vampire best friend Elena Salvatore. She smiled lightly, ever since Elena and Stefan had married (a year after her change into a vampire), they had been rather happy. They had even adopted a young vampire named Mason, who luckly, had never met his uncle Damon. Bonnie paused at the thought of the vampire she had been bitten by and helped. She hadn't seen Damon since her high school graduation, where he had-Bonnie shuddered at the memory- kissed her.

It hadn't been Bonnie's first kiss, she had been kissed before, but when he kissed her, she felt nothing but the chill of death run down her spine like spiders and the metallic taste of blood, as well as liqour, that lingered in her mouth for four months until she arrived at Harvard. The moment she stepped foot on Harvard soil, she suddenly forgot almost everything. She forgot about Mystic Falls, forgot about Damon Salvatore and the threat he posed to her. And she only thought about school. Until a girl named Kate turned out to be her new dormmate. The girl had been beautifu, with mocha colored skin and brown eyes and a contagious smile. She had invited her to a party in her old town of Ipswich.

There she met them. The Sons of Ipswich, people like her. They were witches, well warlocks, and they used magic. But how they used it was different from how she used hers. Their eyes would turn the color of midnight black and when they ascended, or turned eighteen, the magic become more addictive, more powerful and it sped up the aging process.

In total, there were five families, but she had only met four boys. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin but there had been another, a boy named Chase Collins, who they thought died. But he didn't. He showed at Harvard during the middle of the year and took interest in Bonnie and she didn't need her powers to know he was evil, but he wasn't the devil. No, that title would always belong to the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Chase had tried to kidnap her but Bonnie ended up fighting him, which oddly resorted in Chase changing sides. But none of the Sons believed it. She couldn't blame them, it was hard to trust someone who was pure evil.

As she made her way to the Salvatore Boardinghouse, her mind reflect on Reid. She remembered the moment she walked up to them, when that Cheshire Cat smile appeared on his face and a look of pure lust entered his eyes, Bonnie wasn't going to have a good school year. Even after Chase had converted, Reid made moves on her, even told he wanted to get her in bed. And she had than decided he was as much of a dick as Tyler Lockwood.

But at the end of the school year, he had changed, he had become someone different. He told her he was sorry for what he did and wanted to try again, whenever she was ready. The following school year, she had gotten to know him, really know him, and the had been close ever since. But during graduation, he had asked her a question she would never forget.

_"Can I kiss you?" _

Her voice suddeny gone, she thought about it. She had always wondered how his lips would feel, alway wondered what feeling he would stir up inside her. So she nodded and closed her eyes. When his lips, which were soft, brushed against hers in a simple yet agonizing sweet kiss, she felt fireworks shot through her viens. But as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone when he ripped his lips from hers told her goodbye before placing a kiss on her forehead. It had been in that moment that she realized something. She felt safe around him, she felt complete, she felt...

She felt loved, really loved, an emotion she thought was lost long ago when her Grams died. But Reid had ressurected that feeling, made it stronger and soon, she couldn't stop thinking about him, his voice, his smile, his lips. Blushing, Bonnie continued to her destination until she found herself in front of a pair of large mahogany doors. Knocking only once, the door flung open to reveal a forever seventeen Elena.

"I'm back," Bonnie told her with open arms. She smiled as Elena rushed into her arms.

"Welcome home Bonnie," she told the witch.

"Yes," the two broke apart at the sound a voice Bonnie had hoped to never hear again. But as she lifted her eyes to meet those chilling blue eyes, she knew her nightmare had just begun. "Welcome home Bonnie," said the devil himself, Damon Salvatore. 


	2. Beautiful Nightmare

**In Your Arms**

Bonnie never wanted to fall in love or feel safe. But she did, with a blonde haired, blue eyed Son of Ipswich, hard.

Ronnie (Reid/Bonnie)

One-sided Bamon

* * *

2. Beautiful Nightmare

To say that Bonnie had grown just a bit would be an understatement. No, Bonnie Emilia Bennett had grown into a beautiful young woman and Damon had to fight back the pure lust that was betting to break through the surface of his cool and calm demeanor. His eyes took in how well her body had developed in the last four years. Her curves were in every right area, her hips had become more wide and her lips were just a bit more full and kissable. Her legs were long and the color of milk chocolate, and she looked toned but still lithe and feminine. Her green eyes were still wide but they were bright and suited her and her breasts, Damon's mouth watered at the sight alone. He wondered how her lips tasted. Did they still have that sweet strawberry taste to it? He certainly hoped so.

"Damon," his name came out in a hiss and he bit back the moan he wanted to let out. Her eyes darkened in color and she frowned at him. "I'd say I'm happy to see you but I'd be lying."

He smiled, "Oh but I'm happy to see your pretty little self again, Miss Bennett. Are you still as fiery as you were before or did you loose your spark?"

"Oh, I haven't lost it." she challenged.

"Bonnie," It was Elena, whom he affectionately dubbed Elena the Killjoy, that broke the tension between them. "Come sit down. You can tell me about the boy you wrote about."

Damon watched as a lovelorn Bonnie sat down down next to her best friend and smiled. She looked like she was in love and it pissed him off to no end. "What do you want me to say?"

"Start with his name, how he looks and what he acts like." Elena replied with a smile. A crimson blush painted Bonnie's chocolate colored skin as she reached up and toyed with a strand of her hair, tempting Damon to want to run his fingers through it. Not wanting to hear about the male who had obviously captured _his _Bonnie's heart, Damon walked off, leaving the two girls to gossip and laugh.

He found St. Stefan in his room and decided it was time for the painfully obvious.

"I need help."

Grey eyes looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said I need help, Stefan. I'm...losing my religion." Damon said, "To put it lightly."

"Losing it? Damon, what the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked, looking at his older brother questionally.

"I'm going soft. I've got butterflies in my stomach, weak knees, and if my heart could...you get where I'm going with this." Damon sighed and looked at his brother. Stefan just raised an eyebrow at him. A silence formed between the two and Damon suddenly felt pressure. After ten minutes he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have a crush on our favorite witch."

A small chuckle escaped Stefan's sealed lips before he regained his composure and looked at his brother seriously, despite the smile on his face. "You're serious?"

"Very, sadly." The older brother sighed. Down in the Elena was smiling like the Cheshire cat. She watched as Bonnie talked quite fondly of the blonde male known as Reid Garwin. She watched how she would smile sweetly recalling her time with the boys and how her attraction to Reid had grown. But Elena almost screamed when Bonnie told her about the kiss Reid had given her and the feelings it awoke inside her.

"Wow," she breathed out. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Aren't you married?" the witch asked.

"Yes but I'd like to actually see a picture of the guy you're crushing on." Elena said with a smile. Bonnie pulled out her camera and showed her a picture. It was of Bonnie, a blonde male and a brunet boy. She pointed to the blonde and said that was Reid and the brunet was a boy named Tyler who she affectionately called Baby Boy, along with the other boys.

"Bonnie I only have one thing to say to you," the vampire said looking up into Bonnie's green eyes. "Good choice."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Damon was around the corner and had heard the last bits of their conversation. Somehow, his dream of Bonnie coming back and falling into his arms had become a beautiful nightmare.


End file.
